Margaret Sharm
Margaret Jacqueline Ahad Sharm, previously known as Agent Margo, is a minor character in The Modifyers Rebooted. She is Agent Xero's adoptive mother who raised and looked after her ever since childhood and retired The Modifyers agent. Appearance Margaret is a young to middle-aged woman with light tan skin, brown eyes and short, burgundy hair. Personality Margaret is a smart, kind-hearted and friendly woman who never gets angry or raises her voice. However, she can sometimes be unstable and cannot control herself, and there are also subtle hints that she may be sick and almost always coughs when she is about to say something important. Many think that she is weird, since she always says hi to people she knows from before and walks so strangely. An example of her unstableness is throwing tantrums, yelling at people who annoy her, and other unstable behavior. History Pre-reboot Margaret Jaqueline Ahad Sharm was born and raised in small village in Northern Ireland to an interracial couple. Her mother was a Sami, while her father was half-Turkish half-Albanian. When she was eight years old, the family moved to Forgo City to live in a less noisy environment of protests and fights if N. Ireland is gonna be part of the Republic of Ireland or not. Margaret didn't have that too many friends during her school years, and she only befriended silent people like her since they were easy to communicate with. Her career in The Modifyers Margaret secretly joined The Modifyers at the age of 9 after reading a newspaper article of the organization fighting crime against Baron Vain and his legion of henchmen, and temporarily changed her name to "Agent Margo". Her parents weren't aware of their daughter's secret, since they barely knew what The Modifyers actually was, and thought it was just a metaphor of the French Revolution. Leaving The Modifyers and beginning her job as a teacher At the age of 20, Margaret quit her job at The Modifyers, and began to work as an extra teacher helping special needs children function in the real world. She also specialized in technology, and got a lot of attention from many other students. Though some found her weird, she was still a nice person to begin with. Going to her new career as a current librarian Three years after working as a special education teacher, Margo quit her job and decided to become a librarian in order to raise more money. Living with Agent Xero Somewhere in 1953, Margaret adopted baby Xero after finding her crying at the doorstep. Due to her unique look which surprised her much, she decided to adopt and take care of her. Both the two had a very strong relationship, but Margaret didn't know so much about parenting so she treated her differently. Trivia * Margaret's habits of drinking coffee and chewing gum has people questioning her if she really does her job or not. * Margaret still has her secret identity "Agent Margo", but she only uses it whenever Xero is in trouble. Xero doesn't know that Agent Margo is actually her adoptive mother, and she only thinks that she is an agent from the future. * The Official Tumblr confirmed that Margaret is a Sami.https://themodifyers-rebooted.tumblr.com/post/156892262528/happy-sami-national-day-from-margo Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Modifyers Rebooted Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2